


The Lake

by ukulele_sloth



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drowning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Sad, Sad Bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_sloth/pseuds/ukulele_sloth
Summary: I wrote this about three years ago, when in a not-so-good state of mental health. I'm getting help now though, so yay?





	The Lake

She sits, she looks, stares deep at the lake.

She thinks back in time, of all her mistakes.

Thinks of all that she did, and all that was done.

What has happened cannot be undone?

Water up to her ankles, down trickles a tear.

Water up to her knees, she’s showing no fear.

Water up to her chin, soon no more troubles.

Water over her head

No more bubbles.


End file.
